Ice Shard
This, is the Ice Shard computer/OS. The first release was back in 2004, by iConnect. Description The Ice Shard operating system comes in many different editions. The theme is based on color selected waves, and transparency is used on all editions higher than basic. The only computers that come with it are p/p computers, although other computers can be upgraded to use it. Editions Though editions are the same on all versions of Ice Shard, except for Ice Shard 3 Fire, features of different editions between different versions of Ice Shard can be very different. *Core: It has no GUI and no other features but a shell, web browser, and text editor, but it's the fastest. A GUI can be added through a port of Penguin OS' W system. *Basic: The second-lightest edition of the OS. It's very fast, but doesn't have a lot of features. *Premium: An improved version of Basic, released at the same time, that includes higher graphics support and the transparency option. *Biz: The best version for businesses. It's basically premium with subtracted GFX support and media features, then replaced with a bundled copy Ice Shard Office Suite. (in the other versions, you must buy the office suite separately.) It also has the feature to remotely access Server edition panels (on other versions you must download a .port file for this to work normally.) *Power: The best of the best. Fits every feature ever, and then loads more. *PSA: Used by the PSA only. It's contents are hidden. It has more security and forensics tools, but that's only a rumor. *Gamer Edition: Used on the IceyGamer C, IceyGamer X and certain ultra powerful gaming computers. It is using the Premium features, but with more games and a UI optimized for TVs. *Server: It has no GUI, but has web, email (POP and SMTP), IRC, Apache, Usenet, Litespped and other servers, as well as a powerful console administration toolkit. It's the fastest for businesses, but very expensive. It also supports MySQL databases, as well as PHPMyAdmin and other types of databases. Supported server-side languages include C#, Visual Basic, PHP, Perl, and Python. All features are modular in this release. *Power Server: With no GUI, but it supports web, email (POP, IMAP & SMTP), IRC, Jabber, git, CVS, Subversion, Apache, Usenet, Litespeed, and other servers, as well as an internally installed panel that can be accessed from other computers on the hub. It supports data bases like MySQL and PHPMyAdmin. It also includes powerful server side language support for: Perl, Java, Cold Fusion, PHP, C#, C++, C, Ruby, Ruby on Rails, Python, Lasso, XForms, ASP, JSP, H2O, Biferno, and J#. Great for large companies or a developer's website. All features included. *Ice Shard 3: Fire: Incorporates features from all editions below Server, it is said to be the best Ice Shard edition yet, but Ice Shard 1.1 Power had almost as many features, and is said by some to be better. IS3: Fire is for Ice Shard 3 only. Versions *Ice Shard -- 2004 *Ice Shard 0.5 -- 2004 *Ice Shard 0.9 -- 2004 *Ice Shard 1 -- 2008 *Ice Shard 1.1 -- 2009 *Ice Shard 2 -- 2009 *Ice Shard 3 -- 2010 Gallery Pictures of the different Ice Shard operating systems. Minimum Requirements 9.27 GB hard drive space, 2 GB ram, a XC60 Power Penguin CPU and a Pentel p1/5 or higher processor. Internal Links * IceyGamer C * Penguin Web Browser * iConnect * IceyGamer X Category:Operating Systems Category:Items Category:software